Firefighting is a highly dangerous task that subjects firefighters to many hazards. An important asset to the firefighting companies is a steady and abundant water supply, such as supplied by a fire hydrant or drafting. The water is typically conducted to the site of the fire via a fire hose connected to the hydrant's nozzle or a drafting source. In some instances, the water from the fire hydrant is used to refill a water tank while at the same time supplying water to the fire hose used to extinguish the fire. A dangerous situation occurs when the pump operator misjudges the operating parameters and inadvertently diminishes the water supplied to the fire hose in favor of filling the water tank. Such sudden and unexpected reduction in water supplied to the fire hose can be disastrous for the firefighters at the scene.